<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you feel this too by frinkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465185">if you feel this too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles'>frinkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten borrows the same pair of black pyjamas as he always does, and snuggles close to Kun under the blankets, a bit closer than he normally does and a bit too close for comfort. Kun doesn’t know if he’s getting so hot from the shared body heat, or simply because it’s Ten. (“It’s me,” Ten would probably say if he asked. “I’m very hot, I hear that a lot,” and he would grin and wink and maybe snuggle even closer. Kun is not going to ask.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you feel this too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>something simple and sweet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nein Mann,” Yangyang shouts over the music, “ich will noch nicht gehen,” and he turns around and dances a bit more. Kun has not a single clue what that means, but he just sighs and lets Yangyang do his thing, disappearing back in the throng. Ten will be better at persuading him.</p><p>A faint headache is starting to settle between Kun’s eyebrows, the pounding bass and stuffy air not really making him feel great. Or maybe it’s just the sugar and caffeine from all the cokes he had. Regardless, Kun is uncomfortably sober at a place that’s only bearable when he’s had a few drinks. A glass of water might be nice, but one look at the crowd of people waiting around the bar makes Kun decide that he’s not <em>that</em> thirsty. Hopefully he’ll be home soon, anyway.</p><p>By a stroke of luck, Kun manages to find an empty corner booth. He’s just got his phone from his pocket, about to text Ten, when Ten drops down on the couch right next to him. Just a little bit closer and he would’ve been in Kun’s lap, but even when tipsy his body moves gracefully, and their thighs line up perfectly. He turns to Kun with a silly smile.</p><p>“I’ve had enough,” he says. “You didn’t hear this from me, but I think I’m getting too old for this. What do you say, time to take the kids home?”</p><p>I <em>know</em> I’m getting too old for this, Kun thinks, but he knows better than to say it out loud. “I’ve been trying to convince them for a while now.”</p><p>“Woah, great minds think alike.” Ten grins, and he leans against Kun. There’s no real reason for him to be this close, there’s plenty of space left on the leather cushions, but Ten moves even closer, putting his head on Kun’s shoulder. He smells sweet and like lime. Kun can't tell if it's from his perfume or from the cocktails he'd been drinking earlier.</p><p>“They don’t listen to me, though,” he tells Ten, shifting slightly to accommodate Ten’s weight. “I don’t think they’re ready to go yet. Unless you can convince them.”</p><p>Ten pushes himself upright with a groan, the skin of his bare arm tacky against Kun’s. “I’ll take these two,” he says, gesturing at the general area where Kun last saw Yangyang. Right now he can only spot Lucas, though, but Lucas didn’t come here with them so he can’t go back with them, either. It won’t fit. Kun is not going to get his long limbs stuck in the boot of his car again. But he trusts Ten to be able to deal with that.</p><p>“And you can get your own kid,” Ten continues.</p><p>“<em>My</em> kid?” Kun turns to frowns at him.</p><p>“Yeah, you know, the one with the eyebrows?”</p><p>“You know his name.” Kun sighs, and drops it. He’s too tired. “Alright, I’ll get him, if you convince the others to go home. Meet you at the car in ten minutes?”</p><p>“Fifteen. No, twenty.” Ten gets up without waiting for Kun’s answer. Despite complaining that he had enough, he seems to have no problem joining the others for a bit longer, and Kun sighs again. He’s happy he can help them have some fun, but he wouldn’t mind being at home right now, snuggled up on the couch with his cat and a nice glass of wine, or in his studio working on a project he’s been trying to finish. Or better yet, in his bed and fast asleep.</p><p>Dejun, bless him, responds to Kun’s text almost immediately, and reappears from god knows whatever he was doing upstairs. They collect their jackets and Kun enjoys the crisp, fresh air as they walk to his car, rolling his tense shoulders a few times.</p><p>He wants to ask Dejun if he had fun, but he can’t find a way to say it without making it sound even more like he’s Dejun’s guardian or something. And Dejun has been hanging out with the others way too much, absorbing all of their bad habits. Kun is not going to hand over opportunities for Dejun to tease him just like that. So he stays silent instead, letting Dejun go on about something that Kun is definitely missing context from.</p><p>Kun was getting ready to wait for a while, and maybe call Ten a few times, but it feels like they’ve only just sat down in the car when Kun sees familiar shapes approaching in the mirror. Only three of them, thank god, Ten has managed to withstand Lucas’ pleading eyes.</p><p>Hendery is loud in greeting them when he gets onto the backseat, Yangyang following him in an equal manner. Ten, however, swings open the door to the passenger seat, and stares Dejun down.</p><p>“You’re too short to sit here,” he tells Dejun. “Go sit in the back.”</p><p>“Excuse me? We're like, the same height!” Dejun doesn’t move from his place, and even in the low light, Kun can see a familiar annoyed pout make its way onto Ten’s face.</p><p>“Come on, move, I want to sit here.” He opens the door further for Dejun, and leans to the side, impatiently tapping his leg.</p><p>Dejun turns back to Kun, but his pout is unfortunately much less effective, and there’s not much Kun can do. He shrugs and offers Dejun a rueful smile, trying to go for sympathetic even though they both very well know that it’s all on him and his goddamn weakness for all things Ten. Dejun frowns dramatically, but unclicks his seatbelt. Anything Ten wants, Ten gets. </p><p>“Alright, are you all seated? Got your seatbelts fastened?” Kun asks after Ten and Dejun have switched places and he’s heard all the doors slam closed. He tries to trust the affirmative noises he gets and doesn’t turn to check because it might be overbearing and he doesn’t want to get made fun of by a bunch of drunk kids, and pulls out of the parking space.</p><p>During the drive Kun finds out that Ten could’ve just as well taken a seat next to Hendery and Yangyang, because he’s constantly turned around, the three of them talking like they’re still trying to shout over the music. Dejun, meanwhile, has picked up where he left off earlier, this time explaining that there was a open mic poetry room upstairs, which Kun apparently missed, and Kun really tries to listen, but he also needs to watch the road, and navigate his way through the dark, and by the time he’s safely dropped the guys off at the dorms, he needs to sit back and take a few breaths.</p><p>“Oh wow, I’m exhausted.” Ten sags down in the seat next to him, wildly different from how he seemed just two minutes ago, like all his energy evaporated in the quiet around them. Kun gets it though, the sudden silence is confronting like that. “Can I crash at your place tonight?”</p><p>“Sure.” Kun tries to slide down his seat too, but it’s too upright, so he gets back up and shakes his head to wake up. He understands how Ten feels, he too wants to just head to bed as quickly as he can, and his apartment is a lot closer than Ten’s. And not dropping Ten off would also mean he gets to be in his own bed faster. It’s a win-win situation, really.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tonton!” Ten calls out as soon as Kun unlocks his door, pushing past Kun to get inside. Kun groans, repeating what he’s already said many times before.</p><p>“You <em>know</em> his name is not—”</p><p>“You named your cat after a fucking <em>plane</em>! I’m not gonna call him that, he deserves better,” Ten says, sounding exasperated as he kneels in front of the cat bed and reaches out to pet some soft grey fur. He continues with a sickly sweet baby voice, much sweeter than how he just spoke to Kun. “Hi, Tonton! Hello! Did you miss me?”</p><p>Kun tosses his wallet and keys onto the table and takes his jacket off. “It’s <em>my</em> cat,” he says, sinking down next to Ten to greet his very own cat. His headache has not gone away yet. “I can name him however I want!”</p><p>“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should.” Ten holds the cat’s face between his hands. “Don’t worry, Tonton, I won’t call you that stupid name! Just don’t listen to him.”</p><p>“Tonton is a stupid name, too,” Kun grumbles, rubbing his eyebrows. “Get your own cat?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With no people waiting in messy lines for his sink, Kun finally gets to drink the glass of water he had been longing for. He makes sure Ten drinks a glass, too, and at last, he’s ready to prepare for bed, getting out some stuff to lend to Ten for the night.</p><p>“Oh, Kun,” Ten says sweetly after they’ve brushed their teeth, one of the single use toothbrushes Kun keeps for instances like this still in his hand. Ten is practically the only one who ever uses them, maybe it would be more durable to just get him his own. “I’m really too tired to set up the sofa bed, can I just sleep with you?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Kun answers without really thinking about it. He wasn’t really expecting anything else. And his bed easily fits Ten in it, too. They’ve done it before.</p><p>Ten borrows the same pair of black pyjamas as he always does, and snuggles close to Kun under the blankets, a bit closer than he normally does and a bit too close for comfort. Kun doesn’t know if he’s getting so hot from the shared body heat, or simply because it’s Ten. (“It’s me,” Ten would probably say if he asked. “I’m very hot, I hear that a lot,” and he would grin and wink and maybe snuggle even closer. Kun is not going to ask.)</p><p>“Hey, Kun,” Ten mumbles, continuing after Kun hums in response. “I just want to tell you you did great tonight. You're a great dad.”</p><p>Kun snorts, unattractively loud but he can’t help it. “What? Are you drunk?” He’s used to being called dad, or even <em>mom</em> sometimes, but only in a teasing manner. Ten sounds completely serious this time, though.</p><p>“I’m not,” Ten wines. “I just think you’re a great father for our kids.”</p><p>He keeps his face down in the pillows and close to Kun’s shoulder, and Kun can’t really turn to face him in their current position, Ten’s arm wrapped around him. He’s still not sure if Ten is joking or not. “They’re not <em>our</em> kids. They have their own parents too, you know.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>.” His irritated tone makes Kun want to get defensive, but he doesn’t get the chance. “I just think you’re great. A good father. I like dad types, you know.” Ten turns completely to the pillow, but Kun can hear his muffled giggle. “You're a dilf.”</p><p>“A <em>what</em>.”</p><p>“A dilf, you know, like a milf—” Ten is clearly holding back a laugh, shaking a little against Kun’s chest. Kun needs to stop himself from sighing again.</p><p>“I know what that means. Why are you calling me that!”</p><p>“Because you're a—” Ten stops, completely freezing up, and Kun’s body catches up faster than his mind does, his heart speeding up before he fully realises what Ten has been saying.</p><p>“You’re drunk.” Kun forces a laugh. He doesn’t really know what else to say. He’s used to hearing Ten flirt, but not with <em>him</em>. It would probably be best if they could just go to sleep now.</p><p>“I’m <em>not</em>.” Ten huffs and kicks his legs around, his face still hidden. “I’m just trying to tell you that I like you.”</p><p>“It would work better if you just told me like that,” Kun says, the words not processing in his head.</p><p>“Fine. I like you.”</p><p>“I like you too.” It comes out as an automatic response. Of course they like each other, they’re friends. This is totally safe to say. Although nothing about this situation feels safe, or like what friends do. Kun is highly aware of that. He’s highly aware of the way Ten fits under his arm, the way their bodies are pressed together. The way Ten’s fingers are tracing little patterns on Kun’s shoulder blade. The way Ten’s breath is hot against his neck when he laughs quietly. “I—I mean—”</p><p>“You can kiss me now, you know.”</p><p>Kun doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare to turn his head and look at Ten. “You’re—”</p><p>“I’m not <em>drunk</em>. You know me.”</p><p>That’s true, Kun does know Ten. And he knows that Ten is not that drunk right now. Not out of his mind drunk, wasted and doing things he will either regret or not remember. </p><p>But Kun looks at Ten's dirty blond hair in the streetlight his curtains don’t keep out, and wonders if he really knows Ten, when he never knew, never even dared to think about the possibility of Ten reciprocating. </p><p>“But if you don’t want to, that's alright too,” Ten whispers after Kun stays quiet for way too long, and Kun still knows him well enough to know that he’s about to laugh it off, and pretend it doesn’t matter. The tension in his limbs gives him away, his fingers now motionless on Kun’s back.</p><p>Kun takes a breath and pulls away from Ten, just enough so he can twist in his arms and slide one of his hands up to gently cup Ten’s cheek, carefully tilting his head back so he can see his face. “I want to,” he whispers. Ten has his eyes closed, but a small smile is spreading on his lips and Kun thinks this might be the most beautiful he’s ever seen Ten.</p><p>It's not the first time they’ve kissed, but it doesn’t compare to the previous times at all. Not for Kun at least, now that he can finally enjoy it without guilt, allow himself to actually <em>feel</em> it.</p><p>They kiss lazily, languidly, Kun takes his time now that he can. He feels like he’s glowing, his skin tingling, and he wonders if Ten can feel it, through his fingertips, along the places where their lips meet. It feels so good, so right and Kun could keep doing it forever, but Ten breaks the kiss to yawn and Kun automatically follows.</p><p>They laugh, and Ten wraps his arms around him, moving his face back into the crook of Kun’s neck. “Let’s go to sleep now,” he mumbles. “Maybe tomorrow when you make me breakfast I can suck you off.”</p><p>Kun swallows back a surprised sound, masking it with a chuckle. “I don’t think that's very safe. Or sanitary.” He decides not to think any more about the fact that Ten just said he wants to suck him off. Not now, at least.</p><p>“Fine.” Ten sighs, but Kun can hear the smile in his voice. “Then you’ll make me breakfast and take me home and kiss me in my doorway.”</p><p>“Under that flickering fluorescent light in the hallway of your building? Where your weird neighbor might see?”</p><p>Ten exhales an annoyed huff of air, and Kun can’t help laughing at it. “You can drive me downtown and kiss me on some nice Victorian doorstep, then?”</p><p>Kun pushes Ten away at his shoulder, but lets Ten pull him back against him just as easily. “I have to pick between those options?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ten says resolutely.</p><p>“Uh.” Kun cards his fingers through Ten’s hair, feeling how the strands slip through his fingers. He can do this unapologetically now, he can keep doing it. “I—I guess I'll take the first one, then...”</p><p>“Excellent choice.” Ten tightens his arm around Kun, and he yawns again. “But now let’s sleep, though…”</p><p>Kun presses a kiss to the top of Ten’s head, just because he can. And he kind of needs to do it. “Sleep well.”</p><p>Ten hums. “I look forward to tomorrow,” he mumbles, delighted, and Kun is not sure anymore if he will be able to get any sleep tonight. But that wouldn’t be so bad at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeh i wrote this entire fic around yangyang quoting some song<br/>this had been lying around unfinished in my wip bin for well over a year… happy birthday kun</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/frxdmr">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>